nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ginyu Squad
The Ginyu Force are an elite mercenary team working for Frieza to conquer planets, and are part of the Planet trade organization. History The Ginyu Force is a team of super-elite and powerful warriors. They are called upon by Frieza to assist in the defeat of Vegeta and obtainment of the Dragon Balls on Planet Namek during the course of the Namek Saga and Captain Ginyu Saga in an attempt to regroup from Zarbon and Dodoria's previous failure, which caused their deaths. Though physically some of the strongest in the universe, the Ginyu Force's arrogant members delight in coming up with strange poses, betting candy on fights, and playing Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide the order they should fight in. The overall embarrassment Frieza displayed when they perform their strange poses when arrived on Namek seems to imply that he had never met them in person before, or he had never gotten used to their goofy attitude. The interesting thing about the Ginyu Force is that they have their own individual special or gifted abilities into which they can supplement their own ki. (e.g. Recoome - high-endurance, Burter - incredible speed, Jeice - specialized Ki blasts/techniques, Guldo - psionic abilities, Captain Ginyu - consciousness transferring). The strongest of them all is Captain Ginyu himself, who, for a majority of his appearances in the series, occupies the body of a horned, purple-skinned extraterrestrial, though he is capable of changing bodies at will. All but Ginyu are killed by Vegeta, with Ginyu having the unfortunate mishap of body-switching with a Namekian Frog (and Vegeta deciding to be merciful for once). All the members of the Ginyu Force reappear during the Frieza Saga from their current positions of defeat. Captain Ginyu (currently in the body of a frog) switches bodies with Bulma in the episode "Frieza's Boast", but inadvertently switches back with her while going after Piccolo in "Embodiment of Fire". In the following episode, "Trump Card", Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo (who are all dead) arrive at King Kai's planet. Recoome fights Yamcha, Burter and Jeice fight Tien Shinhan, and Guldo fights Chiaotzu. Powered up from their training with King Kai, the dead members of Earth's Special Forces (which will later be expanded to the Z Fighters) are easily able to overpower the dead Ginyu Force members, sending all of them into Hell where they are unable to escape. They later team up with Frieza, King Cold, and Cell in the episode Warriors of the Dead, but are all beaten by Goku, falling into the Bloody Pond, and are later impaled on spikes by Pikkon, and are locked up. Ginyu has a few cameo appearances as a frog on Earth throughout the series, until Buu kills him by blowing up the earth. Members Captain Ginyu Also called Commander Ginyu, is the leading member of an elite mercenary platoon, Captain Ginyu is shown to be very loyal to his men and to Frieza, and follows any order Frieza gives him. However, he also can be quite harsh to his team members if they fail a mission, as shown when he harshly scolded Jeice for letting Burter and Recoome lose to Goku, and escaping from the fight. He likes fairness in his battles, as shown when he refused to break Goku's neck due to Jeice interfering in their fight. Jeice An extremely flamboyant and showy white-haired mutant (as Captain Ginyu stated) member of the mercenary Ginyu Force squadron, who is an alien humanoid in appearance (apart from his red skin). Burter The fastest member of the Ginyu Force. Nicknamed the "Blue Hurricane", he often performs combo attacks with Jeice, such as the Purple Comet Hurricane. Recoome A large, muscular, humanoid alien with red hair. He is the most flamboyant member of the Ginyu Force, seen striking poses more often in battle than Captain Ginyu himself, and generally behaving in a deceptively goofy manner. Recoome is the first member of the Ginyu Force to appear onscreen during the team's elaborate introductory routine to Frieza. He also is one of the longest-lasting Ginyu Force members in terms of screen time. Though, chronologically, he is defeated second and dies not long after. He is very close to his comrades, especially to Guldo, as he is constantly cheering him up in battle and is shocked with his death. Recoome is fairly intelligent, as well as sadistic, and he greatly enjoys toying with his opponents and drawing them in with taunts. Guldo A supporting antagonist in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_%28manga%29 Dragon Ball manga], and the anime Dragon Ball Z. He is the smallest and least powerful member of the Ginyu Force, physically. Guldo possesses some psychic abilities, including being able to stop time for as long as he can hold his breath; this seems to be one of the primary reasons he has attained membership to the Ginyu Force. Guldo takes a strong hatred towards Saiyans, especially Vegeta due to negative past conflicts between the two (only shown in the anime). Guldo especially shows his desire to destroy his hated adversary when he has to play Rock-Paper-Scissors with Recoome, Jeice and Burter, and hopes to win so he can crush Vegeta after all these years of waiting. Guldo seems to have a inferiority complex, being the weakest member, and becomes cowardly and desperate when things do not go his way, sometimes resorting to moves and tactics he has not used in a long time. Team attacks *Purple Comet Hurricane (Jeice & Burter) *Red Comet Attack (Jeice & Burter) *Purple Spiral Flash (Jeice & Burter) *Crasher Cannon (Jeice & Burter) *Continuous Crasher Cannon (Jeice & Burter) *Purple Comet Attack (Jeice & Burter) *Ginyu Storm (whole team) *Body Change Special (Ginyu & Goku) *Cracker Formation (Ginyu & Frieza) Role in Ultima "Recoome!" "Burter!" "Jeice!" "Guldo!" "GINYU!" ''"We are... THE GINYU FORCE!" ''- The Ginyu Force, moments after revival. The Ginyus had one flamboylent resurrection compared to the other villains the Org had to revive. They now serve as Harbingers in the Organization. The Ginyus are a favoured group of Harbigners that many high-ranking members used in major operations. The Ginyu Force has recently added Zarbon, Dodoria, Salza, Neiz, and Doore to their team. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Groups Category:Harbingers Category:Henchmen